989 Sports Major League Baseball series
The MLB (Year#) series, is a series of Major League Baseball video games by Sony Computer Entertainment published under their 989 Sports label. The series was originally developed by Sony Interactive Studios America, who later became 989 Studios until eventually merging into Sony Computer Entertainment America. Following the merge the games were released under the 989 Sports brand up until 2006. Following that, MLB games from SCEA were released by SCEA San Diego under the ''MLB: The Show'' series. Games |refs= |release= 1997—PlayStation |notes= *Developed by Sony Interactive Studios America and published by Sony Computer Entertainment America *Games called by Mike Carlucci *Bernie Williams of the New York Yankees was featured on the cover }} |refs= |release= 1998—PlayStation |notes= *Developed by Sony Interactive Studios America and published by Sony Computer Entertainment America *Vin Scully is the play-by-play announcer; no color commentary *Baltimore Orioles hitter Cal Ripken Jr. was featured on the cover }} |refs= |release= 1999—PlayStation |notes= *Developed and published by 989 Studios under the 989 Sports label *Again, Vin Scully is the play-by-play announcer; infielder Dave Campbell joins him for color commentary starting with this game *Anaheim Angels hitter Mo Vaughn was featured on the cover }} |refs= |release= 2000—PlayStation |notes= *Developed by Sony Computer Entertainment America and published under the 989 Sports label *Once again, Vin Scully is the play-by-play announcer with Dave Campbell on color commentary *Chipper Jones of the Atlanta Braves was featured on the cover }} |refs= |release= 2001—PlayStation |notes= *Developed by Sony Computer Entertainment America and published under the 989 Sports label *Yet again, Vin Scully is the play-by-play announcer with Dave Campbell on color commentary *Andruw Jones of the Atlanta Braves was featured on the cover }} |refs= |release= 2002—PlayStation |notes= *Developed by Sony Computer Entertainment America and published under the 989 Sports label *Once more, Vin Scully is the play-by-play announcer with Dave Campbell on color commentary *Barry Bonds of the San Francisco Giants was featured on the cover }} |refs= |release= 2003—PlayStation, PlayStation 2 2004—Mobile phone |notes= *Known in Japan as MLB 2003 *Developed by Sony Computer Entertainment America and published under the 989 Sports label. Developed and published by JAMDAT Mobile for the mobile phone *Yet again, Vin Scully is the play-by-play announcer with Dave Campbell on color commentary *Shawn Green of the Los Angeles Dodgers was featured on the cover }} |refs= |release= 2004—PlayStation, PlayStation 2 |notes= *Known in Japan as MLB 2004 *Developed by Sony Computer Entertainment America and published under the 989 Sports label *Last game with Vin Scully as the play-by-play announcer *Eric Chavez of the Oakland Athletics was featured on the cover }} |refs= |release= 2005—PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable |notes= *Known simply as MLB on the PlayStation Portable *Developed and published by Sony Computer Entertainment America *Vladimir Guerrero of the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim was featured on the cover }} }} See also *''MLB 06: The Show'', Sony's successor to the 989 Sports baseball series References Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment franchises Category:Major League Baseball video games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1997 Category:MLB: The Show video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation (console)-only games Category:Video games developed in the United States